The Great Prophecy
by SpottedleafLover
Summary: When darkness falls upon the four Clans there is nothing StarClan can do to stop it. But a prophecy is born…one they call the Great Prophecy. Eight cats will rise to destroy the shadows and save the Clans. But, the question is…will they succeed?


**Hello, this is my first ever published story.** **Reviews are welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leader:

Rockstar – Light grey tabby tom

Deputy:

Thunderstrike – White tabby tom

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Medicine Cat:

Jaywing – dark grey tabby tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Warriors:

Frostclaw – Grey she-cat with a white paw

Cloudpelt – White tom

Amberfur – Brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Owlfeather – Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

Breezefur – Black tom with white paws

Vinecloud – Dark brown-and-black tabby-tom

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Whitehowl – White she-cat with a single black paw

Apprentices:

Lionpaw – golden tabby tom

Sunpaw – ginger tom

Goldenpaw – gold she-cat

Hazelpaw – small, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Wolfstream – light silver she-cat

Duskpelt – brown she-cat

Elders:

Turtlepelt – small dusty ginger tom

Rosepetal – light brown small she-cat

PineClan:

Leader:

Asperstar – Hazel brown tabby tom with grey stripes

Deputy:

Hazepelt – Dusty brown she-cat

Medicine cat:

Spottedwing – tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Oakeye – Dark brown tabby tom with grey stripes

Bramblepelt – Dark tom with a muscular body

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Owltalon – Small grey she-cat

Sootpelt – dark grey tom

Redflame – ginger tom with black paws

Apprentice: Icepaw

Apprentices:

Frostpaw – big white tom

Icepaw – small blue-grey tabby she cat with silver stripes

Queens:

Fernpelt – white and silver she-cat

Dreamcloud – dark grey tabby she-cat

BlazeClan:

Leader:

Flamestar – Ginger tom

Deputy:

Leopardspots– Golden she-cat with black spots

Medicine cat:

Cloudfur – white tom with one grey paw

Apprentice: =Scarpaw

Warriors:

Lionclaw – big ginger tom

Firefur – small cream tom

Foxclaw – Dark ginger tom with black paws and tail tip

Applepelt – small cream she-cat

Spottedpool – tortoiseshell she-cat with black spots

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Amberpelt – light golden she-cat

Apprentices:

Scarpaw – white tom with dusty brown spots

Eaglepaw - dusty brown tom with dark brown paws

Elders:

Squirrelleap – light ginger she-cat with brown spots

Stonestep – black tabby tom; oldest cat in all of BlazeClan

StoneClan:

Midnightstar – black tabby she-cat

Deputy:

Whitefeather – grey tom with white splotches

Medicine cat:

Moonlightfeather – Silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Warriors:

Nightclaw – black-and-grey tom

Darkfur – dusty grey tabby tom

Duskcloud – pretty grey she-cat

Wolfclaw – Dark grey tom

Foxslash – ginger tabby tom with grey paws

Sandblade – pale ginger she-cat with black paws

Tigerfrost –brown-and-grey tom with black paws

Blackhawk – small black-and-brown tom

Queens:

Silverwind – pretty grey-and-silver tabby

Gingerclaw – ginger tabby she-cat with black stripes

Apprentices:

Stormpaw – dark grey tabby tom with silver stripes

Blackpaw – all black tom

Prologue:

The ginger cat walked through the dark forest. His brown eyes looked at the river, where he was most comfortable.

"Greetings, Blazing Fire." A voice said.

"Whose there?" the ginger cat replied. "How do you know my old name?"

"Oh, Blazing Fire, it is I, your sister, Midnight Moon."

"Midnight Moon, my name is no longer 'Blazing Fire.' I am Blaze."

"You'll always be Blazing Fire to me." Midnight Moon replied, flicking her black tail. Her amber eyes rested to Blaze. "I might as well tell you why I brought you here."

"Yes, please do." Blaze said as he sat down. "Well, what is it?" He asked when Midnight Moon did not speak for a minute.

"...it's about the prophecy." Midnight Moon whispered.

"…The… the eight cats, that were chosen?"

"Yes…we must choose them. Get Frost and the others, _now._" Midnight Moon ordered.

Blaze flicked his tail. "Fine," he said as he got up. He padded back into the forest, leaving Midnight Moon behind. He came back a few minutes later, with a white cat with green eyes, a brown tabby tom with dark grey eyes, and a stony grey tom with one blue eye and one green eye.

"What is it?" the white cat asked.

"Frost, Pine, Blaze, and Stone, we must choose them." As Midnight Moon spoke, the river rippled and it showed a reflection of the Clan cats. "Any volunteers to go first?" Midnight Moon asked.

"…I will." Frost said. He touched the river's water, and a brown cat with piercing green eyes showed.

"Mmmmm." Midnight Moon nodded. "Her. It isn't surprising, Frost. And the other?"

"He is loyal, and will serve his Clan to the death." Frost said. Another brown cat showed. "…These are my choices."

"…I'll go next." Pine said. He unsheathed his claws, and touched the water with it. A white cat appeared. Next to her was a ginger cat. "These are the ones…"

Midnight Moon nodded, and then froze. "They are coming. We must go. Or they will kill us." All five cats nodded, and disappeared.


End file.
